Personnalité
by Ao Akuma-X
Summary: Et si notre cher capitaine de la 6ème division avait perdu la mémoire . Quel serait sa personnalité ?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : C'est vraiment Byakuya ?**

Byakuya ayant reçue l'ordre de protéger et aider Ichigo lors d'une mission dangereuse (-vous imaginez le niveau si il y a besoin de deux personne ayant un reiastu de niveau capitaine !) . Pour le plus grand malheur de tous (-et surtout pour les fans de bleach) Byakuya fut blessé car un ennemie attaqua Ichigo par derrière, se souvenant de l'ordre de protéger et du fait que Ichigo ne valait pratiquement rien en défense, il du en payer le prix (-et il eut une jolie petite bosse sur la tête -ok j'arrête-). Le coup était plus puissant que le capitaine de la 6ème division avait imaginé, il se prit donc l'attaque en pleine tête ! Malgré tout, il ne restait plus que l'ennemie qui venait d'attaquer Byakuya. Ichigo venait de tuer le sien quand il se retourna il put voir que Byakuya était sur le point de perdre connaissance. Ichigo se rua littéralement (-j'adore se mot ! ) sur Byakuya qui était entrain de tombé . Le fameux adversaire prit la fuite (-il est pas fou un Ichigo en colère vaut mieux fuir !) . Ichigo le laissa filer pensant qu'il valait mieux faire soigner au plus vite le capitaine de la 6ème division qui était maintenant dans le coma. Ichigo une fois arrivé laissa la 4ème division faire se pourquoi elle existe, et partit faire son rapport a Yama-jii (Yamamoto Genryusai) . Il lui expliqua en détaille que Byakuya avait –apparemment- essayer de le protégé mais avait été pris de court etc. Le rapport terminé, Ichigo rendit visite au blessé , il se sentait légèrement coupable pour lui , quand il arriva le capitaine de la 4ème division (-l'effrayante Unohana, dire qu'elle a gagner en combat de regard contre Zaraki à un moment !) lui dit que Byakuya Kuchiki avait besoin de repos et ne serais pas réveillé avant 2 semaines et aussi que se dernier avait perdu la mémoire. Ichigo ne pouvait pas y croire, c'était déjà de sa faute si il avait été blessé mais en plus il avait perdu la mémoire, sur le moment Ichigo pensa qu'il aurait mieux fait de se prendre l'attaque qui avait mit Byakuya dans cet état. Ses pensées s'arrêtèrent subitement quand il se prit un coup sur la tête , il allait dire ce qu'il en pensait a la personne qui avait fait ce geste, telle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il croisa le regard de Rukia , enfin il aurait du s'en douter .

- Rukia ...

-Baaaka ! Nii-sama est suffisamment puissant pour s'en sortir et je suis sur qu'il retrouvera la mémoire pas longtemps après son réveille si t'écoutais quand on te parle tu saurais que Unohana-taïcho vient de dire que sa perte de mémoire n'était pas définitive !

Ichigo se sentait mieux il se promit à lui même qu'il ferait tout son possible pour rappeler à Byakuya ses souvenirs.

-Rukia ... Je jure que je rappellerais ses souvenirs a ton frère.

Rukia était contente, Ichigo prenait vraiment tout sur lui, qu'elle abruti pensa t'elle, et ne se gêna pas pour le lui rappeler.

-Baaaka ...

2 semaines plus tard ...

Ichigo était dans la chambre de notre capitaine de la 6ème division, hier Byakuya s'était réveiller juste 10 secondes et tout ce qu'il avait dit était le prénom d'un certain rouquin qui d'ailleurs avait cru que son cerveau allait exploser si il continuait a réfléchir sur le pourquoi du comment Byakuya avait dit son prénom . Byakuya se réveilla à ce moment, la première chose qu'il vit était un jeune homme plongé dans ses pensées, il crut presque voir de la fumée sortire par les oreilles de ce même jeune homme, quand il décida de le sortir de ses pensées .

-bonjour ...

-Kkyyyyyaaaa !

Ichigo avait fait un bond de 20 mettre tellement il avait eut peur !

-Oh désolé je ne voulais pas vous faire peur ...

-Oh c'est pas grave ...

Un ange passe ...

-Dites puis-je savoir se que je fait là ...

-Euh ... Ben tu est là par ce que tu as était blessé et que ta perdu la mémoire et que sa fait 2 semaine que tu dors.

-Pourquoi ai-je était blessé ?

-Sa c'est ... en faite ... euh ... tu m'as protégé mais t'as été prit de court par la puissance de l'attaque et du coup ... bah tu te l'ai prit de plein fouet ...

-Hum ... je vois ... vous deviez être quelqu'un d'important pour moi ...

Wow stop it now ! Ichigo était choqué maintenant il regardait Byakuya comme si c'était un extraterrestre, il arrêta bien vite se disant qu'il avait perdu la mémoire même si il était toujours choqué .

-Non pas vraiment ...

-Bizarre... Alors pourquoi ?

-Par ce que tu suivais les ordres.

-Je me vois mal suivre les ordres ... mais comme je n'ai aucun souvenirs...

Doublement choqué ! Byakuya pense qu'il ne suivrait pas des ordres ! Mais où est passé celui qui suivait les ordres et punissait ce qui ne faisait pas de même !

-Dite comment vous appelez vous et comment je m'appelle ?

-Je suis Ichigo Kurosaki et toi : Byakuya Kuchiki ... tu peux me tutoyer ...

-Très bien ... tu peux m'en dire plus ...

-Bon ça risque d'être long à assimiler ...

-Pas grave ... je t'écoute...

-Bon déjà on est à la Soul Society... c'est la que son les âmes et les shinigami. Tu fais partie des shinigamis, tu est d'ailleurs l'un des plus puissants la soul society, on fait une espèce de classement tu as les shinigamis de bas étages, les 5èmes, 4èmes, et 3ème sièges ensuite, les lieutenants, les capitaines, tu fais partie de cette catégorie, et le capitaine commandant… C'est un peu plus compliquer que ça mais tu devras demandé a Rukia ou à Renji pour les détailles ...

-Qui sont Rukia et Renji ?

-Ah oui ... Rukia c'est ta soeur c'est une petite brune et Renji c'est ton lieutenant tu le reconnaitras vite il ressemble a un ananas rouge ... d'ailleurs ils ne devraient pas tarder ...

Le brun allait parler quand la porte s'ouvrit.

-Quand on parle du loup ...

-Niii-samaaa ! Vous m'avez manqué !

-Bonjour Taïcho !

-Ah effectivement tu as raison Ichigo il a une tête d'ananas rouge ...

Renji fulminait de rage il aurait voulu étrangler le rouquin ! Les trois autres eux étaient pliés en deux a force de rigoler ... euh attend les trois autres ! Tout le monde se retourna vers Byakuya qui rigolait, mais qui s'arrêta en voyant les regards sur lui.

-Qu' y a t-il ? J'ai une tâche sur le visage ?

Triple choc ! Jamais deux sans trois ! Comment une perte de mémoire pouvais changer une personne a ce point !


	2. Chapter 2

****_Merci pour les review qui sont -pour l'instant et que j'espère resteront- positive ! Bonne lecture ._

**Chapitre 2 : Visite des lieux !**

Les trois shinigamis, remis de leur choc, expliquèrent a Byakuya son ancienne personnalité, qui d'ailleur n'était pas facile à cerner, -allez expliquer à un mec sa personnalité à laquelle vous n'avez jamais rien compris !- Mais bon il réussirent a peu près a lui expliquer ...

-mouais bon en gros j'était autoritaire et coincé du cul c'est ça ? vous pouvez le dire je ne me rapelle plus de rien donc ...

Aaarrrrggghhh c'est pas possible mais il a l'intention de leur donner une syncope ou quoi ! Qui aurait cru qu'un jour des mots comme ça sortirait de la bouche de Byakuya Kuchiki !

-euuh ... on peut dire ça comme ça ...

-Nan mais ça va pas Ichigo !

Ichigo crut qu'il allait se faire déchiqueter en voyant les auras de ses amis !

-Bah quoi ... c'est ce qu'il a dit et faut l'dire l'ancien Byakuya était vachement froid ...

-C'est pas vrai Nii-sama était très chalereux !

-Oui elle à raison Kuchiki-taïcho était juste sérieux c'est tout !

-Ah oui ? Alors dite moi la derniere fois qu'il à était aussi chaleureux qu'a son réveil d'aujourd'hui !

-Euh ... -un ange passe- ... Bah ... -deux anges passent- ... Mais c'est juste par ce que toi il t'aimait pas !

-Vous avez toujours pas répondu ! Héhéhé !

-Pourquoi je ne t'aimais pas ? tu m'as l'air sympathique pourtant...

Byakuya était en grande réfléxion pourquoi n'aurait-il pas aprécier la présence de ce jeune homme... pendant ce temps Ichigo crut qu'il allait exploser , c'est presque si il ne rougissait pas ! Rukia et Renji eux, observaient la scène comme si ça venait d'un autre monde !

-E-En faite c'est juste que ... J-Je n'aime pas vraiment suivre les ordres et il se trouve que toi ...bah t'aime pas ceux qui les suivent pas donc ... ça pouvait pas coller ...

-Je vois ...

La porte s'ouvrit sur le capitaine de la 4ème division elle pria tout le monde de bien vouloir sortir car Byakuya devait encore se reposer et qu'il pourait sortir demain car tout allait bien maintenant. Ils sortirent donc tous sur un aurevoir au capitaine qui leur dit de revenir demain, car il voulait en apprendre plus. Tous aquiecèrent et sortir. Une fois sortis ils se regardèrent tous avant de dire tous les trois en même temps qu'il fallait absolument ramener les souvenir de Byakuya sinon leur santé mental allait y passer !

Le lendemain ...

Byakuya était sortis en compagnie des trois même personnes qu'hier. Pour essayer de rappeler ses souvenir au capitaine de la 6ème division il essayèrent de lui faire visiter une partie du seireitei pour commencer... La journée étant bien avancée il désidèrent donc d'aller au manoir Kuchiki. Après tout, si ils devait retrouver les souvenirs du noble, la meilleur options serait chez lui logique ! Arrivé devant le manoir Ichigo fut tout aussi 2ton2 que Byakuya de la grandeur du manoir !

-Wow , tu m'avais pas dit Rukia que tu vivais dans un château !

-J-Je suis vraiment propriétaire de cette énorme manoir ?

-Oui Nii-sama votre domaine s'étant sur plusieurs espaces ! ichigo t'éloignes pas trop ! Tu risquerais de te perdre !

-Oh t'inquiètes je ne m'éloignerais, pas je ne voudrais pas prendre le risque que tu essayes de me dessiner un plan !

-Tu te fous de moi ! mes dessins son très bien !

-Mais oui, mais oui ...

-Oï Oï, Ichigo, Rukia ! du calme il faut encore faire le visite des lieux à kuchiki-Taïcho !

-Oui , tu as raison Renji... nii-sama est une priorité !

-Dis Byakuya, t'es toujours sur de pas avoir eut des brides de souvenirs lors de la visite qu'on a faite juste avant ?

-Non j'en suis sûr ... Mais je me pose une question est tu capitaine Ichigo ? Ton reiatsu est assez élever pour sa mais je me pose la question car tu est le seul à ne pas faire de formule de politesse, je t'en remercie d'ailleurs car ça me met mal à l'aise ...

-Q-Quoi moi Capitaine ? Nan , Nan , Nan ,Nan ! Je suis encore vivant donc je suis un simple shinigami remplacent ( _-mais oui simple shinigami remplacent c'est cela ! _) !

-Je vois donc techniquement tous ceux qui sont ici sont mort ... je vois ...

-Oui c'est ça ...

-Bon on n'y va oui ! Si ça continue on va finir par arriver après la tompbée de la nuit, surtout qu'il faut que vous rentriez après !

-Non c'est bon il pourront dormir au manoir il est bien assez grand ...

-Oui Nii-sama

Bon c'est pas tous les jours que le grand Byakuya Kuchiki invite des personnes à rester au manoir mais c'est déjà moins choquant que de le voir rigoler !

Donc ... ils rentrèrent tous dans le manoir. L'intérieur était somptueux et d'un certain goût !

-Nii-sama à rénové lui même toute la décoration ! C'est beau n'est ce pas !

Rukia avait lancée ça toute fière que son grand frère ait autant de goût . Ichigo ne pouvait le contester c'estait magnifique, d'ailleurs à ce moment là on aurait plus dit un enfant qui regardait son nouveau jouet et qui était émerveillé ! Renji était mort de rire devant la réaction du rouquin ainsi que Rukia qui l'observait avec amusement, Byakuya lui était en admiration, en ce moment, Ichigo était vraiment trop mignon !

-C'est mignon comme réaction ...

Byakuya avait lancé ça avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Tout le monde était choqué, Ichigo le premier, qui d'ailleurs était passé au rouge pastéque (_-ou aurais-je du dire fraise dans son cas ? _) .

-Oh celle là aussi !

Il ne faisait qu'enfoncé le clou ! Ichigo perdait tous ses moyens et était de plus en plus rouge. Non mais qu'est ce qu'il lui arrivait bon sang ! Rougir pour de telles remarques ! Renji et Rukia remit du choc, était maintenat pliés en deux ! Byakuya ne comprenait pas pourquoi ? Après tout, il n'avait dit que la stricte vérité... pourquoi rigolaient-t-ils ?

-Pourquoi vous rigolez ?

-Ichigo voulait lui répondre à la place des deux autres mais il n'était vraiment pas en état il fallait qu'il se calme ! Renji repondit alors le premier !

-P-Par ce que ichigo n'est pas vraiment du genre à avoir ses réactions de gonzesse !

-Je vois ...

Pendant que Byakuya notait bien toute les informations dans son cerveau, Ichigo réussit à ce calmer... Il avait enfin reprit une teinte normale ! Il put donc foudroyer du regard Renji et Rukia qui eux étaient toujours morts de rire !

-Bon on la fait cette foutue visite oui ou non ?

Ichigo était maintenant en colère et la remarque de Rukia n'était pas pour arranger !

-Même en colère il est mignon !

C'est sur cette "bonne" humeur qu'il débutèrent la visite ...

_Bon voila ... Je crois que c'est l'un de mes plus long chapitres même si je pense qu'ils sont toujours trop court ! J'espère qu'il y est moins de fautes aussi ! _


	3. Chapter 3

**__**_Merci pour ceux qui poste des reviews :D ! j'espère su'il vous plaira autant que ceux d'avant !_

_Bonne lecture ~_

**Chapitre 3 : Nuit et réveille…**

La visite put enfin commencer (_-depuis le temps xD !_) … Ichigo, Byakuya et même Renji était en admiration devant toutes ces décoration magnifique … Qui l'eut cru (_-de Lustucru -Désolé il fallait que je la place celle-là xD !_) que notre cher noble avait autant de gout … Après tout quand on voit les gouts étrange de Rukia … On s'attendait plutôt à voir apparaitre plein de bizarrerie toutes aussi étrange les unes que les autres …Mais non … Tout était épurer , et paraissais noble … Plusieurs vase de ci de là de différente couleur de différente forme, des tableau ancien ou récent … Enfin vous auriez compris tout respirer la classe et la splendeur des Kuchiki … Oui, le manoir était magnifique !

-E-euh … Messieurs, Mademoiselle … L-Le diner est prêt …

-Oh, Merci … nous arrivons dans 2 minutes …

-Très bien Mademoiselle …

La servante partit s'en plus de sollicitude de voir Byakuya Kuchiki dans cet état lui faisait un peu peur … Imaginer il aurait était pire que avant sa blessure !

-Bon les gars on y va et vous vous tenez tranquille …

Tous hochèrent la tête en signe d'affirmation …

-M-Mais pas vous Nii-sama … Vous c'est sûr que vous vous tiendrez tranquille …

-Qu'est ce que t'en sait Rukia ? Si ça se trouve c'est lui qui seras le pi… Aie-euh !

-N'insulte pas Nii-sama !

-Mais-euh ! Je l'ai pas insulté ton « Nii-sama » !

-Ichigo … Tu t'enfonce là …

-Oï ta gueule Renji !

-Ne dit pas d'insultes devant Nii-sama ! C'est oreilles sont délicate !

-Mais-euh ! Pourquoi tout le monde est contre moi … ?

-Ichigo, a raison laisser le exprimer son avis et s'exprimer comme il veut … C'est pas comme juste par ce qu'il a dit une insulte que je vais mourir dans l'heure …

-O-Oui … Nii-sama …

-Chouchou va ! …

-Dit plutôt que t'es jaloux ! Merci Bya' Quelqu'un qui n'est pas contre moi pour une f… Aie-euh Rukia ! Ah bah non … C'est Renji …. Hé ! Mais qu'est ce qui te prend !

-Oh … Rien tu partais dans un délire je t'en ai sorti tu devrais me dire merci …

-Rêve !

-Hum hum ! Pourrions-nous allez manger maintenant … Rukia montre nous le chemin …

-Oui Nii-sama !

Et il partir donc en direction de la salle à manger tout aussi richement décorée que les pièces précédentes …Mais de la végétation y a était ajouter il a de très belle Iris ainsi que des jonquille et toutes autres fleurs … C'est époustouflant !

-Veuillez prendre place messieurs, mademoiselle …

-Merci Kuroi-san …

-de rien mademoiselle …

L'homme quitta alors la pièce et laissa notre groupe d'amis tranquillement manger … qu'elle ne fut pas leur étonnement quand il vire Byakuya Kuchiki engloutir son assiette !

-N-Nii-sama vous allez bien ?

-Bien sur Rukia pourquoi ?

-Par ce que tu manges pas comme ça d'habitude Bya' …

-Ichigo arrête de donner des surnoms à mon frère tu es sensé l'appeler Kuchiki-taïcho !

-Oui c'est vrai Ichi' tu devrais un peu plus de respect à Kuchiki-taïcho !

-Hum ! Moi aussi je peux l'appeler Ichi' ? Et puis je ne vais pas non plus mourir par ce qu'il m'appelle Bya' … D'ailleurs vous me mettez mal à l'aise avec vaut formule de politesse …

-Tout à fait … Tout à fait vous voyez … Il veut qu'on l'appelle Bya ' !

-Ouais, ouais fait le malin tant que ça dure mais tu feras quoi une fois qu'il aura retrouvé la mémoire …

- Gloups … Je n'y avais pas pensé …

-Je pense que tu feras un petit tête à tête avec Zenbonsakura !

-Pourquoi je ferais ça ? …

Tous se tournèrent vers Byakuya … Ah oui c'est vrai il a perdu la mémoire …

-Par ce que en temps normal vous ne l'aimez pas …

-Et oui c'est vrai et alors le Byakuya d'aujourd'hui est bien ! Donc on peut devenir amis faites pas vos jaloux …

-Je ne sais pas comment je pouvais être avant mais … Je n'aime vraiment pas la description …

Ichigo était content de son petit effets il tenait ça vengeance sur ses amis qui le torturer à longueur de journée … (_- xD il est traumatisé Ichigo x)_ ) Il finir alors de manger dans le calme, enfin pas vraiment … et le choc que Byakuya leur assener à chaque fois qu'il sort de ses habitudes … Une fois qu'ils eurent finit de manger Rukia leur annonça qu'il dormirait tous les trois dans la même pièce car on ne sait jamais ce qui pourrais arriver à son « Nii-sama » et qu'il valais mieux que Renji surveille Ichigo ou l'inverse ou même que ce soit Byakuya qui surveille avec ces deux exciter de toute façon il faut s'attendre à tout … Elle repartit dans sa chambre après avoir déposé les trois autre dans une chambre ou il y avait trois lits …

-Bon qui va ou et dans quel lit ?

-On s'en fout non ? …

-Ouais mais on sait jamais …

Byakuya ne les écouter pas et alla s'installer au lit toute a droite …

-Bah regarde Renji on fait comme Bya' on prend le lit qu'on veut !

Ichigo accordant sa parole à ses geste se mit sur le lit du milieux …

-Ah je vois … Donc en gros je prends celui qu'il reste ? …

-Exactement !

Ichigo et Byakuya avait répondu en même temps, se qui vaut un choque pour Ichigo et un Byakuya rigolant doucement … Double choc ! Il a re-rigoler ! Bon … Passons, il se couchèrent tous … et même si Renji râlais toujours ils s'endormirent au bout de quelques minutes …

Quelques heures plus tard …

-I-Ichi-go d-derriè-re toi !

Ichigo se réveilla en sursaut … Quelqu'un venait de crier ? Et il a bien entendu son prénom ? Il regarda de droite à gauche … Rien …

-Arrr… I-Ichi-go … F-fait Gaf-fe !

Que … Byakuya ! Oui Byakuya était entrain de faire un cauchemar sur les souvenirs de son accident … Ichigo pensa que le réveiller était la meilleur chose …Il commença par le secouer et l'appeler …

-Oï … Bya' ça va ? Réveille-toi !

-Hmmm … Ah ! I-Ichigo ! C'est toi ?

-Bah... Oui …

Byakuya à ce moment-là se jeta sur Ichigo et le serra dans ses bras …

-Q- !

-Ouf … J-Je crois avoir eu un souvenir … C'était... Tu … Un monstre et …

-Calme Bya' ! C'est le jour de l'accident ça …

-Ouf … Ichi' merci de m'avoir réveillé !

Byakuya sourit alors juste au moment ou un rayon de lune éclairer son visage … Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de rougir et de penser que le noble était vraiment beau quand il souriait … Et mais il l'a appelé « Ichi' » et il lui a dit « merci » … Oh mon dieu ! Ichigo rougit encore plus violemment et était extrêmement choqué et n'osait plus bouger … Quand il sentit un poids sur lui …

-Bya' ? …

Byakuya c'est endormie sur lui … A mince comment il allait faire lui maintenant … Et comment le noble a pu s'endormir a moitié debout ? … Bon … Pas le choix il faut qu'il s'extirpe de la et vite ! Ichigo essaya de bouger mais … La prise de Byakuya se raffermi … Et mince maintenant il est complètement bloqué ! Il n'a vraiment plus le choix … Ichigo essaya de s'allonger sans réveiller le brun après tous s'est pas bien de réveiller les autres quand il dorme … (_ -en même temps on peut pas les réveiller quand ils sont pas endormie xD _) Ichigo réussi alors à s'allonger sur le lit toujours entourer des bras de Byakuya … _Purée il sent bon … Mais … a quoi je pense moi ! Vaut mieux que je dorme … _Et c'est donc sur ces pensées qu'il rabattit la couette comme il put sur eux et se rendormit profondément … (_-je vous laisse imaginer l'image *w* kawaiii !)_

oXoXoXoXo

Rukia en allant réveillé les garçons pu voir un spectacle … hors du commun on va dire …. ! Ichigo et Byakuya, dans le même lit, l'un dans les bras de l'autre … !Si on lui avait dit ça un jour elle se serait foutue de sa gueule !

-C- ! C'est pas vrai !

-Ooooooh, que si …

-Aaah ! R-Renji ! Comment ça se fait ?

-Je sais pas … Ichigo a peut-être fait un cauchemar !

Renji était partit dans un de ses délire et commençais à rigoler, Rukia un peu moins … Elle se disait qu'Ichigo n'aurait jamais dormis avec Byakuya si il ne s'était pas passé quelque chose ! Bon pour le savoir il faut les réveillé ! (-même si il sont trop mignon ! :'( )

-Nii-sama ? Nii-sama ?

-Hmmm …..

Byakuya resserra alors sa prise sur Ichigo …

-Ah ! Non ! Nii-sama réveillez-vous !

-Hm ! Purée Rukia ferme-la !

-Oh ! Ichigo … … Hé ne me parle pas comme ça !

Elle allait le frapper quand son frère resserra de nouveau sa prise …

-Hm ! C'est quoi ça ?

Ichigo releva les yeux encore à moitié endormis et tomba sur le (-magnifique) visage de Byakuya …

-Wah ! B-Byakuya ! … … Aaaaaaah ! Oui, c'est vrai …

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Euh … Tu veux pas m'aider d'abord à l'enlever ? J'ai pas réussi hier …

-O-Oui ! Renji vient aider !

-Q- !

-Tout de suite !

-O-Oui !

Ils arrivèrent enfin après quelques minutes a décrocher Byakuya d'Ichigo … Sans le réveillé , « Miracle ! » ! Bon passons … Une fois détacher Ichigo raconta sa « mésaventure » d'hier en effaçant certain détaille bien sur … Rukia était très inquiète son frère faisais des cauchemars de l'accident et apparemment tout était relier à Ichigo … Il faudra qu'elle le surveille …

-Dit, Ichigo il s'est rien passé d'autres …

-Euh… … Non, non …

-Tu n'a pas l'air très convaincu …

-Mais si, si ! Il s'est rien passé d'autres !

Après ça Rukia lui lança un regard de reproche et de suspicion qu'Ichigo n'aimait vraiment pas c'est sur elle va le suivre partout jusqu'à qu'il crache le morceau … Dans qu'elle galère s'engager-t-il encore ? Ils allèrent, après quelques mots échanger réveillé Byakuya qui dormais toujours comme une marmotte bien au chaud …Mais Byakuya ne semblais pas vouloir sortir du lit ! Byakuya daigna donc enfin à ouvrir l'œil quand Ichigo l'eu secoué comme un prunier …

-Hm ! ... … Oooh ! Ichigo … … Ah ! Désolé pour hier …

-Pas de problèmes Bya' t'inquiète je vais pas mourir pour ça …

-Purée ! J'ai faim il est quel heure ?

-11h30 je crois Nii-sama vous vous réveillé juste à la bonne heure pour manger !

-Quoi il est déjà si tard Bya' a pioncer aussi longtemps ?

-Bah ! Si je te le dis !

Il partir donc déjeuner tous ensembles … Ichigo toujours émerveillé par le décor comme chaque personne a part Rukia . Furent impressionner des plats tous simplement exquis ! Les plats sont bien présentais bien assaisonner et il y'a beaucoup de saveur ! Ichigo se dit que si Byakuya perdait la mémoire définitivement ça serait pas plus mal ! Ils seraient amis, Il mangerais de bon plat et il pourrais peut-être carrément vivre dans ce manoir … Enfin faut pas trop espérer …

-Ichigo ! Désolée mais tu vas devoir rester plus longtemps a la Soul Society …

-Pourquoi ?

-De toute évidence l'accident et la perte de mémoire a quelque chose à voir avec toi …

-Bah je sais merci j'y était tu sais quand Unohana a annoncer les résultats et j'étais la quand il a perdu la mémoire !

-Je parle pas de ca baka ! Je parle au niveau psychologique et émotionnel !

Ichigo était perdu ! Comment pourrais t'il troubler Byakuya Kuchiki autant psychologiquement que émotionnellement ! Byakuya ne l'a jamais calculé ! Pourquoi devrait 'il avoir de telles conséquences ?

_Bon voila ... je me demande comment et la fin ... (j'aime pas comment j'ai fait le réveille je sais pas pourquoi -" ) Bon donnez moi votre avis pour que je puisse corrigé se qui ne va pas dans les prochains chapitre ! Tchuuusss~ :3_


	4. Chapter 4

_Héhéhé désolée pour le retard ^^"_

_Merci pour les reviews de ceux qui en postent__! ^^ En espérant que ce chapitre soit aussi bien que les autres voir mieux ! (bah oui il faudrait pas que je régresse Y.Y) !_

_Bon Lecture ~ !_

**Chapitre 4 : Alcool et Cauchemar ?**

Quittons nos chers amis pour retrouver Unohana qui … se rend chez Mayuri ! Que va-t-elle lui demander ?

Unohana entra dans les quartiers de la 12ème division qui d'après elle avait beaucoup changée depuis le temps. Unohana n'aimait pas vraiment les choses électroniques car elle n'y comprenait absolument rien ! Et que pour elle la chaleur humaine ne sera jamais remplacée par la froideur d'une machine, et ça elle y croyait dur comme fer ! C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle n'appréciait pas vraiment le capitaine Kurotsuchi, mais elle devait bien admettre qu'il était doué bien qu'un peu cinglé sur les bords (_-Mais bon perso c'est pour ça que je l'aime bien ! En plus il a l'air canon si on enlève le superflue *.*_)et personne à la Soul Society ne la contredirait ! Mais bon revenons à notre histoire … Il fallait qu'elle lui demande quelque chose, car Mayuri avait une grande expérience sur les aptitudes humaines autant émotionnelles que psychologiques et à vrai dire pour le cas de Byakuya c'est ce qu'il fallait ! Une fois arrivée à destination elle toqua et entendit un « entrez ! » dit de façon mécontente … Mais elle ne devait pas reculer et entra.

-Oh ! Unohana-taïcho que me vaut votre visite ! (_-Nda : il a un sourire sadique sinon c'est pas marrant u.u !_)

-Kurotsuchi-taïcho j'imagine que vous avez était mis au courant de l'état de Kuchiki-taïcho ?

-Oui bien sûr mais venez en aux faits !

-J'aimerais que vous m'aidiez à résoudre ce problème car …

-Hors de question !

-Ecoutez-moi cela pourrait vous intéresser.

-J'ai fait le tour de ce cas dès le début de son hospitalisation, c'est juste qu'il a craqué et que son subconscient a pris le dessus ! Après tout Kuchiki est du genre à tout garder pour lui il a dépassé la limite cet accident est le déclencheur !

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Je veux bien vous le dire Unohana-taïcho mais à une seule condition …

-Laquelle ?

-Je manque de cadavres pour mes expériences voyez-vous ?

-Pour ça il faut passez par Genryusai-dono !

-Justement ! Il me faut votre accord d'après lui !

-… Très bien dites-moi tout …

-C'est très simple …

(_-Vous avez quand même pas cru que j'allais vous le dire maintenant ! Il faut bien vous faire mariné un peu -^.^- !_ )

Dans le manoir Kuchiki …

Ichigo se posait des centaines de questions sur ce que lui avait dit Rukia … Il ne comprenait vraiment plus rien à vrai dire ! Ichigo s'étant torturer les méninges tout le reste de l'après-midi, partit manger avec les autres … Byakuya mangea comme ce midi … Presque pire que Renji ! Rukia regardait toujours son Nii-sama avec inquiétude … Ichigo posa sa main sur l'épaule de Rukia en signe de réconfort. Il obtint un sourire tendre … quelques minutes passèrent ainsi.

-Bon c'est bon tu peux la retirer maintenant ! J'ai compris … Merci …

-De rien …

Ichigo lui fit un sourire tendre tout en enlevant sa main, tout ça sous l'œil de Byakuya qui n'en avait pas loupé une miette … Après avoir mangé , Rukia prévint les trois jeunes hommes qu'elle partait car le capitaine Ukitake l'avait faite demander .

-Quoi ? Si tard !

-Et oui, Ichigo ! Nous travaillons même de nuit !

-Merci je sais ça ! J'ai passé assez de nuits blanches !

-Alors pourquoi tu dis ça BAKA !

-Parce qu'il aurait quand même pu t'appeler avant !

-Il ne se sentait pas bien ce n'est pas de sa faute !

-Ouais bah bouges tu vas être en retard ~ !

-Arrrgggg ! Tu l'as fait exprès !

-Moi ? Noooon pas du tout ~ !

-Ouais c'est ça ! On réglera ça !

Rukia partit donc à la bourre à cause d'un certain rouquin content de sa petite plaisanterie du soir, après tout, c'est elle qui lui avait fait ce torturer les méninges ! C'est donc tout content qu'Ichigo partit retrouver les deux autres dans leur chambre. Et le spectacle qu'il découvrit n'était pas des moindres ! Byakuya et Renji était en train … de … (_-Oï, Oï ! C'est du ByaIchi déstressez xD ! _) faire une bataille de polochons ! (_-Vous vous y attendiez pas hein :D' !_ )

-Q- !

Ichigo n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus qu'il se reçut un oreiller en pleine poire ! (_-Ichigo est très fruité dit donc ! –Non, non, faites pas gaffe …_) L'oreiller tomba doucement du visage d'Ichigo qui se découvrait impassible le regard blasé …

-C'est sérieux là ?

-…

Tout ce qu'il eut pour réponse fut un gros blanc … Et il explosa !

-Putain ! Mais vous êtes des gamins ma parole ! D'où vient cette idée stupide ? Non mais ! Et après c'est MOI qu'on est censé surveiller je rêve !

Pour seule réponse, Byakuya pointa du doigt Renji l'air accusateur mais … On aurait presque dit qu'une auréole était sur sa tête !

-Q- ! Mais c'est pas moi !

-Et c'est qui alors ? Le Pape ? (_-Phrase culte pour mes parents…)_

-C'est qui celui-là ?

Ah … Ouais, c'est vrai qu'ils sont pas du monde réel … Byakuya avait l'air très intéresser par qui sa pouvait bien être (_-enfin c'est surtout une diversion c'est lui le coupable xD)_ tout comme Renji. Ichigo se décida alors à leur expliquer !

-Bah … C'est un mec …

Ichigo n'étant pas chrétien avait du mal à l'expliquer … Heureusement il avait étudié la définition pour l'histoire … Matière qu'il déteste au passage donc il ne l'avait pas apprise par cœur …

-Euh donc c'est un mec … Qui remplace Pierre pour dieu … Et il habite à Rome …

-C'est qui Pierre ?

-Hum hum … Comme je suis pas dieu je peux pas connaître tout le monde ok ? Donc on va se coucher ! Aller hop !

Ichigo eut l'impression de s'occuper de gamins … Mais bon passons …

-Mais … C'est qui Pierre ?

Ils sont bien chiant ce soir il s'est passé quoi ? Ichigo regarda autour de lui est vit des bouteilles traîner … Tient y'a écrit « Saké, profites en mon choux –Matsumoto » ! Aaaah … Tout s'explique … La bataille de polochons et les questions débiles !

-Non … Je rêve vous avez bu !

-Mais Nyon ! Pas vrai Kuchiki-Taïcho !

-Oui ! On a rien bu ! Et c'est qui Pierre ?

-Purée ! Vous foutez pas de moi ! Vous avez même pas cachez les bouteilles !

Renji se devait d'agir vite ! Il avait vu les bouteilles ! Il courut vers les bouteilles est essaya de cacher les preuves, mais Ichigo l'en empêcha … Mauvaise idée ! Renji lui fit boire une bouteille qui n'était pas vide ! Ce qui nous donne maintenant : un Byakuya qui se demande toujours qui est Pierre, un Renji en train de faire la danse de la pluie par ce qu'il a réussi son coup et un Ichigo pas du tout habitué à l'alcool complètement à morphe !

Ichigo n'avait plus du tout les idées claires, il voyait un peu trouble ce qui était vraiment inquiétant sachant qu'il ne restait plus que lui qui était lucide ! Si Rukia rentrait plus tôt c'est lui qui prendrait tout ! Elle le tuerait certainement … Surtout qu'il l'avait déjà énervée juste avant ! Il essaya donc de faire revenir, en quelque sorte, Renji a la raison.

-R-Renji … Rukia va te tuer si elle voit que t'as fait boire Bya' et …

Renji lui fit boire encore de l'alcool. Cette fois nous avons aussi perdu Ichigo !

2 heures plus tard …

Rukia rentra au manoir ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre du capitaine Ukitake et du capitaine Unohana était assez choquant ! Personne n'aurait pu le deviner ! Sauf Kurotsuchi apparemment … Elle entra donc et trouvant le manoir silencieux elle se dit qu'ils devaient tous dormir … Mais elle se demanda d'un coup si … Par hasard son frère n'aurait pas refait un cauchemar … Elle entra donc dans la chambre des garçons et failli avoir une crise cardiaque ! Il y avait plusieurs bouteilles au sol, des dessins sur le sol et les murs … Et au plafond ! Comment ils ont fait ça ? Le sol était jonché de vêtements et dans un des lits … Nos trois coupables en caleçon dormaient paisiblement … Enfin paisiblement, un grognait dans son sommeil car il avait pas assez de couette ! Oui, Ichigo et Byakuya s'étaient enroulé dedans, laissant Renji seul sans couette ! (_-je réexplique si vous voyez pas bien l'image ^^ ils sont tous les trois dans le même lit en caleçon sauf que deux ont la couette et l'autre il se les caille xD voilà pour l'image ^^)_ Rukia était vraiment TRES énervée et encore le mot est faible ! Elle était dans une colère noire ! Elle s'apprêtait a crier avant de croiser le visage de son frère, Le visage un peu rougit par l'alcool et un sourire béat sur les lèvres … Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas le réveillé ! Elle se calma un peu mais c'est sur demain ils l'entendront et pas qu'un peu !

Le lendemain …..

-… Hmmm …. Ah ma tête ! Il s'est passé quoi … ?

Ichigo regarda autour de lui … Mais ne voyait rien, il était aveuglé par une lumière éblouissante quand il s'y habitua il put observer qu'il n'était plus dans une chambre mais dans … une salle d'opération !

-Wah ! Je suis où encore moi ?

-I-CHI-GOO ~~ !

Ichigo eut un frisson, cette voix … C'était Rukia ! Les évènements de la veille lui revinrent en tête ainsi que son mal de crâne il ne put s'empêcher de déglutir en attendant son sort … Tiens, d'ailleurs il était attaché donc il n'avait que ça à faire …

-R-Rukia ? Q-Qu'est ce qui va m'arriver ?

-Ooooh Tu sais que je suis TRES en colère pour hier …~

-M-Mais c'était Renji !

-Ne t'inquiète pas il a eut ce qu'il méritait … (_Mwahahahahahaha_) !

C'est à ce moment-là que le capitaine Kurotsuchi entra dans la pièce.

-Kurosaki Ichigo … depuis le temps que j'attends pour te disséquer mais il se trouve que tu es très coriace j'aurais pourtant parier que tu serais mort au Hueco Mundo … Halalala passons je suppose qu'il n'y a pas besoin d'anesthésie ?

-Non Kurotsuchi-Taïcho je vous en prie ~ !

Kurotsuchi s'avança lentement, trèèès lentement de notre cher Ichigo accompagné du rire machiavélique de Rukia et du cher Capitaine … Et au moment où la lame se posait sur sa peau près à l'entailler …

- !

Ichigo s'était réveillé en sursaut. C'était quoi ce cauchemar de fou ! Ichigo se calma au bout de plusieurs minutes … Avant d'observer la pièce … Il était dans la chambre …

-Ouf …

Il n'y avait apparemment personne dans le lit …

-Aaah …

Il observa la pièce rien d'inhabituelle …

-Hm …

Et puis devant la porte … Rukia !

-Waaaaah!

-Bonjour I-chi-go! ~

Ça aurait Presque pu être considéré comme amical si elle n'avait pas un sourire sadique scotcher au visage et une aura noir et menaçante en arrière-plan …

-B-Bonjour Rukia … Ha, ha, ha …

-Explique-moi tout, tout de suite !

-Euh …

Ichigo n'avait absolument aucun souvenir de la veille a vrai dire il ne savait même pas pourquoi était la !

-Pourquoi je vous ai retrouvé en caleçon, les trois dans le même lit et IVRES !

-Qué ?

Ichigo était perdu, lui boire… c'est à ce moment-là que les souvenirs revinrent …

-Oh ! je vais le buter ce Renji ! si je le chop il va le sentir passer !

-Tu vas buter personne et tu vas m'expliquer !

L'ordre était direct, net, et précis ce qui calma de suite notre rouquin …

-Euh… bah c'est Renji il a fait boire Bya' et ….

Il se prit un oreiller en pleine poire …

-Arrête avec ce surnom débile !

-Bon je disais et quand j'ai voulu arrêter Renji il m'a fait boire une bouteille entière ! C'était horrible … j'avais chaud, soif, j'étais en sueur !

Ichigo avait les larmes aux yeux mais malheureusement ça ne marchait pas sur Rukia …

-Bon t'as fini de t'apitoyer ! Vous serez punis tous les deux je vais vous faire nettoyer la maison de fond en comble !

-Q-! Mais elle est immense !

-Justement ! Ça permettra en même temps au domestique de prendre un jour de congé … Donc prépares toi pour demain ! Et juste pour ton information tu as dormie tout la journée il est 8h passé ! Sur ce, bonne nuit !

Et elle partit le sourire aux lèvres … Demain sera une dure et longue journée … Oh oui …

**~The End~**

_Alors, alors vous voulez lui faire faire quoi à Ichigo ? Les poussières (en soubrette juste pour bien faire baver Bya'), les toilettes juste pour bien l'énerver xD, les salles de bains peut-être pour qu'il soit tout mouiller *w*, les cuisines pour qu'il s'occupe des souris et qu'il court partout xD ou les chambre ou il trouvera jamais les bons draps et autres ? Je vous laisse le choix ^.^ Alors ? Review ? _


	5. Chapter 5

_Ne pas tuer... NE PAS TuER ! Oui je sais ça va faire ... loooooooongtemps que je n'ai pas fait de suite ! Mais sachez cher lecteur que ... J'ai vécu un évènement tragique ... ma flamme de la fanfiction s'était éteinte jusqu'à aujourd'hui ! Haha ! Evidemment cette fic date de ma 3eme ... Horrible 3eme et il se trouve que maintenant je passe en 1ere (S) ce qui est énorme ! (De mon point de vu) donc ... si y'a des bug c'est ... normal ? Bref !_

_Bonne Lecture ~!_

**Chapitre 5 : Se retrouver soi-même et être heureux.**

_(Récap' : Ichigo et Renji ont bu avec Byakuya, Rukia est folle de rage et décide de leur faire faire des taches ménagères!)_

-Boooooonjour, Ichigo, Renji! Bien dormi?

-Tu es une femme horrible.

-Une créature infâme.

Ils avaient des cernes sous les yeux très prononce la veille ils s'étaient réveillés à 8h du soir autant dire qu'ils n'avaient quasiment pas dormis. Rukia leur donna un ballet, un saut d'eau chaude, une serpillière, et un autre saut avec une éponge.

-Nii-Sama et moi-même allons vous supervisés! Ça serait bête de vous perdre dans le manoir!

Elle avait dit ça sur un ton enjoué et avec un sourire sadique sur le visage.

-Nous allons commencer par les salles de bains!

Rukia les emmena à travers le manoir dans la première salle de bain, sachant qu'il devait bien y en avoir 4 ou 5 à faire. Contraints Ichigo et Renji se mirent au travail. Renji passer le ballet. Pendant qu'Ichigo laver l'évier et la douche. Ichigo posa son saut sur un meuble et commença a frotter le bas de celui-ci. Alors qu'il était concentrer à la tâche, Renji par mégarde fit tomber le saut d'eau sur Ichigo qui se retrouver alors trempé!

-Renji! T'es chiant j'suis trempé maintenant!

-Ah désolé . . .

Alors qu'Ichigo aller pour se déshabiller (-_exhibitionniste! Grey qu'est tu fout ici! On est dans Bleach!_ ), le haut déjà enlever Rukia devenu un peu rouge lui dit de se rhabillé.

-Ah! Ichigo rhabilles toi! De toute façon tu risques de refinir trempé! Je te passerai des vêtements secs après!

-Euuh … Ok Rukia.

Ichigo se rhabilla donc sous le regard presque dégoûté de Byakuya qui aurait bien aimé en voir plus . . . Après avoir passé le balai, la serpillière et frotter meuble etc. Ils passèrent aux autres salles de bains. Le tout leur prit bien 4h ils avaient commencé vers 8h du matin, il était maintenant près de midi ils eurent donc droit à une pose et mangèrent. A 13h ils durent reprendre leurs travaux. Ichigo et Renji demandèrent à changer leurs vêtements encore un peu humides et sales. Rukia attendant cela avec impatience leur répondit par un sourire sadique avant de les emmener dans une pièce du manoir où se trouvaient des tenus de servantes! Ichigo et Renji se demandaient pourquoi étaient-ils dans cette pièce. Rukia leur expliqua très vite avec un grand sourire.

-Ce sont évidemment les tenues que vous allez porter! Choisissez celle qui vous plaît nous avons plusieurs tenue pour chaque employés!

-Tu peux pas nous faire ça Rukia!

-Oh si Ichigo!

-y'en aura jamais à notre taille!

-Allons Ichigo! Tu es aussi mince qu'un clou! et puis il y a des grandes tailles! Allez maintenant choisissez et dépêchez-vous!

Ichigo et Renji réticent allèrent tout de même chercher une tenue à leur taille. Ils se retrouvaient désormais en tenue de maid, bas compris jupe jusqu'au-dessus des genoux. Byakuya rougi quelque peu devant le spectacle d'Ichigo mort de honte le rouge au joue dans cette tenue plus qu'inconfortable pour lui. (_Note: à partir de là des changements peuvent se voir mots etc ... car je reprends ce que j'ai écrit il y a fort fort longtemps !_)Ichigo ne pouvais pas le croire ! Rukia avait osé !

"Bien ! -Dit-elle un sourire satisfait sur le visage- Maintenant parton vers les chambres ! N'oublie de faire sous et sur les meubles ! "

Les garçons s'activèrent, Ichigo au plumeau faisait le dessus d'une armoire. Byakuya se pencha d'un air intéressé, regardant sans gêne sous la jupe du shinigami remplaçant. La vue avait l'air de lui plaire ... Rukia observa la scène ahuri. Non et définitivement non ! Son frère ne pouvait être un pervers ! Elle le rappela à l'ordre gentiment, Byakuya paru gêner et rougi légèrement.

A cote d'eux Renji monta sur un escabeau, maladroit il tomba, sur Byakuya. Tous hurlèrent, mais trop tard, Byakuya sombra dans un sommeil forcé.

Byakuya fit un autre rêve-souvenir. Il était au sommet d'une falaise ? En face de lui Ichigo, l'air sévère. Byakuya s'étonna de le voir ainsi. Il dégaine son sabre il voit son reflet dans sa lame, un masque de froideur posait sur son visage. "Alors je ressemblais a ça quand avant'«, Byakuya se demanda comment cela pouvait être lui. Puis d'un coup il prononce une formule. L'épée vole en éclat rose. Des centaines d'épées constitues de ces milliers d'éclats se formèrent autour de lui et d'Ichigo. D'un coup ces épées qu'il semble contrôles foncent sur Ichigo. Byakuya étouffe un cris d'horreur. Il était en train de blesser, la seul personne qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu blesser ou revoir blesse (-_c'est Bya' amnésique toujours hein xD_). Il assista au combat impuissant, remarquant cependant l'incroyable détermination dont Ichigo faisait preuve, ainsi que l'incroyable "victoire" de ce dernier. Byakuya ne cacha pas sa surprise ... Ichigo avait tout donné en ce qu'il croyait, corps et âme. Il comprit que ce jour la Ichigo lui avait donné une leçon de vie ... une leçon qu'il s'était promis de ne pas oublier. "Bat toi de toute tes forces jusqu'au bout pour ce que tu aimes, car après tout mourir en abandonnant est la pire des morts qu'il soit" Voilà ce qu'il avait lu dans les pupilles ambre de son 'adversaire' du moins c'est comme ça qu'il l'avait ressenti. Byakuya se souvient alors de tout … Rukia, Renji, les Kuchiki, Le Gotei, la Soul Society, et surtout ... surtout ... Ichigo. Contrairement à ce qu'on lui avait dit, il ne détestait pas Ichigo, il avait juste l''air' de le détester ... Ichigo était pour lui l'homme parfaitement libre qu'il aurait en fait voulu être... Plus de loi, plus de vous, plus de règle ... LIBRE ... Il sentit une légèreté infinie dans son corps. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux il était à la 4ème division. La tête d'un certain rouquin criant son nom juste au-dessus de lui. Il sourit.

"Pfff... Il n'a pas retrouvé la mémoire..."

"Oh que si ! Je l'ai retrouvai ! Je suis juste diffèrent. J'attends de m'habituer un peu à ma nouvelle liberté. "

Tous étaient statufie ce n'était définitivement pas normal ...

"Prouve-le ! -Cria Ichigo- "

" Hmm... je me souviens très bien de notre combat Ichigo, lorsque je me suis battu en bankai contre toi. Lorsque j'ai compris ou se trouvait la liberté ! "

Byakuya le regarda droit dans les yeux. Pas ce regard froid habituel, non, son 'vrai' regard où brûlait l'envie de briser les règles, comme lui. Byakuya s'approcha d'Ichigo qui ne bougea pas , il avança encore, encore ..

"Yo ! Les amis !"

Urahara avait cassé absolument toute l'ambiance de la pièce !

"Yo ! Byaluya-bo ! De nouveau 'toi-même' ?!"

"Mieux que jamais Yoruichi ! Cette fois je te battrais à la course !"

" Ah enfin ! Et moi qui croyait que ton grand-père avait définitivement réussi à te mettre un manche à balai dans le c*l !"

" Il a bien failli réussir !"

Il regarda Ichigo droit dans les yeux un regarde de remerciement silencieux. Ils se fixèrent un bout de temps ...

"Bon euh ... c'est pas tout mais ... VOUS COMPTEZ VOUS SAUTEZ DESSUS OUI OU MERDE ?!"

Yoruhichi venait de crier ça au deux intéresser. Byakuya avança prudemment ne sachant les sentiments de l'orange. Ce dernier qui se saisi de ses lèvres immédiatement. Ichigo sourit.

"Il aura fallu que l'un de nous deux soit amnésique et grièvement blessé pour se le dire !"

"Oui, mais après tout ... pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliquer ?"

.

.

.

A des kilomètre d'ici Unohana c'était réfugié, seul.

"Pourquoi, mais POURQUOI ? Lui ai-je donné cette autorisation pour une info si peut utile ! Byakuya amoureux de Kurosaki ! Mais on peut simplement rien faire à part que le temps passe ! Et ce Mayuri ! Qui aurait pu penser à ça franchement ! C'était pourtant impensable !"

Unohana se replia sur elle, se promettant qu'un jour elle égorgera vivant Mayuri et lui ferait ses propres expériences ...

.

.

. Du côté de nos jeune tourtereaux ... (hum hum) ...

Tous étaient un peu surpris par ce couple improbable bien que l'amnésie de Byakuya leur apprit beaucoup. Ils ne pouvaient plus s'étonnait de rien après cela !

Pour fêter le rétablissement et la mise en couple de ce cher Byakuya, ils allèrent tous dans un bar. Ce qui rappela de trèèèèss mauvais souvenir à notre fraise préférée ...

_Bon voilà... bâclé ? Fait à la rapide ? Trop sérieux ? Trop changeant ? Moi aussi ça me fait bizarre de terminé l'histoire comme ça je pense que ma fin et aussi improbable que la fin d'amnésie de Byakuya ! Dites-moi commet vous trouvez ça ! je ferais peut-être une fin alternative (je précise que j'ai écrit ceci il y a quelques mois (presque un an en fait) et que j'en attendais une correction que j'ai fini par faire seule xD)_

_(+ si vous suivez "Yes, Je vais chanter!" Je suis en train d'écrire la suite !)_


End file.
